The disclosed invention is directed to disposable devices for the efficient, dignity capture of stool from a laboring patient lying or an operating table, Stoma (ostomy) bags are known (see for example http://www.totalhomecaresupplies.com/CategoryDetail.aspx?CategoryName=OS TOMY). Devices for helping to control anal incontinence are known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,385 to Rosenblatt entitled “System and method for treatment of anal incontinence and pelvic organ prolapse.” Bedpan systems are known (see for example U.S. Publication 20100125951 entitled “Bedpan system”). Shower systems with ‘dignity mat’ are known (see for example U.S. Publication 20090019631 entitled “Shower chair dignity mat”). Absorbent articles that help to protect the wearer's skin, protect against leakage, or that modify the feces via a feces modification agent are known (see for example U.S. Publication 70100774209 entitled “Disposable article providing improved management of bodily exudates”). Known barrier drapes used in the operating room have an attached transparent bag with a large opening for the collection of feces and other exudates from the body of the patient and are not attached to the rectum, thus leaving the rectum exposed and without a cover. As a result, the prior art drapes allow uncontrolled dispersion of portions of the stool which is unpleasant for the patient and medical personnel alike. The applicant is not aware of a prior art device designed for attachment to the perineum around the rectum area for the controlled capture and containment of a stool from a laboring patient.